dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman '66 Vol 1 12
known as the Crystal Express. In addition to unmatched tunneling power, this machine boasts a state-of-the-art detection unit; when fed the single diamond Marsha had stolen from Pourtin's, it becomes capable of tracking any diamond on Earth, even the legendary Bat-Diamond powering the Batcomputer. By pure chance, the Crystal Express brings Marsha and her gang into a completely empty Batcave (Batman and Robin pursuing further investigation in the city, and Alfred monitoring the police band from his study). While her men "liberate" the Bat-Diamond, Marsha begins searching for hints to the crimefighters' true identities, as the Crystal Express lacks any mapping system; however, her aunt warns her the cave may sit below police headquarters, prompting the whole gang to leave without disturbing anything else. Meanwhile, Batman and Robin are alerted to the break-in by their utility belt alarms, but return to the Batcave too late - the thieves have left with the diamond, and caved their tunnel in, to boot. Thinking quickly, the Dynamic Duo re-bore a small section of the tunnel and send a miniature drone through to Marsha's hideout; using the Batmobile to track its signal, they find Marsha's entire gang just as the ersatz Queen is about to flee the country. Unwilling to surrender the Bat-Diamond, Marsha's gang fights to the last, even loosing Hilda's experimental sea serpents on the Dynamic Duo. In response, Batman shatters Hilda's chemistry lab, paralyzing everyone with the metabolism-slowing gas - save himself and Robin, protected by nose filters. The duo then apprehend the thieves, wondering aloud if Marsha - gaze now frozen onto Bat-Diamond - has been granted her fondest wish. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Grand Mogul Other Characters: * Mr. Pourtin ** Esther * Randall Locations: * ** ** Pourtin Jeweler's * ** Items: * ** Bat-Diamond * Bat-Flyer Spy Drone * ** ** Batcave Alarm ** Nose Filters Vehicles: * * Crystal Express | StoryTitle2 = To Be Or Not To Be | Synopsis2 = Bruce and Dick find Stately Wayne Manor burgled of exactly one item: the Shakespeare bust which unlocks the Batcave. Though Bruce quickly deduces their secret identities are still safe, the Batcave - and by extension, their costumes and the Batmobile - remains inaccessible, forcing the duo to improvise with older prototypes. In truth, the bust had been stolen by the Minstrel, as a means of luring the Dynamic Duo within reach of his latest invention: the De-Composer. With this monstrous machine, he can produce the exact frequency needed to vibrate the Batmobile to pieces - with fatal results for anyone inside. To his dismay, however, the crimefighters confront him in a prototype Batmobile of completely different composition, leaving the frequency useless. Moments later, Batman and Robin bring the Minstrel and his whole gang to justice, neither side aware that the Minstrel had actually sown his own downfall. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Miss Octavia ** Bass ** Treble Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Warehouse District * Items: * * De-Composer * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The contents of this issue were originally released digitally as Batman '66 Chapters Thirty-Four through Thirty-Six, on May 14, May 28, and June 11, 2014, respectively. Chapter Thirty-Four and Thirty-Five comprise "The Queen of Diamonds' Big Heist" (with Thirty-Five originally titled "Batman Makes Marsha Pay the Price"), while Thirty-Six is "To Be Or Not To Be". * The "emergency" Batmobile is a clear homage to the comics' very first Batmobile, introduced by Jerry Robinson in ''Batman'' #5. * The prototype costumes that Bruce and Dick wear in "To Be or Not To Be" are based on the ones used in the screen-tests from 1965. | Trivia = * Oddly, Batman does not even suggest the Puzzler, the most Shakespeare-obsessed member of his rogues gallery, might have stolen the Shakespeare bust. * Minstrel claims to have . | Recommended = | Links = }}